Forum:Interrupts Article
I'm actually quite surprised we never made one. What I'd want to do is create an article explaining the interrupt mechanic with a list of all possible interrupts, when they happen, and what effect they have. The only mention of interrupts appears to be on the Morality Guide article, which only mentions that there is one, and how many points you get for it, and there it's lost in the rest of the dialogue options. Alternative possibilities are just getting people working on elaborating in the morality guide article on what the outcome is and adding a redirect from interrupt/interrupts to the morality guide, and maybe making them stand out more. Comments I agree. We should have an article on interrupts or add section in Morality to elaborate about them. --silverstrike 20:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the idea certainly does have merit. I can't deny that. Personally, I'm of the opinion that it would be better to do the 'separate article' option, as opposed to the 'expand the Morality article' option, but (to quote Joker) that's just my opinion, no need to go spreading it around. :P SpartHawg948 20:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it would be a good idea wouldn't it. I also can see the separate article thing over expanding the Morality article. There would be a lot of information to add with the interrupts, and a separate article probably would be best. Lancer1289 20:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, probably should have checked back here earlier, I must've missed the Recent Changes showing you guys posting and assumed no one posted because no one was interested. I'll whip something up in my Sandbox and post something here when I'm done.JakePT 06:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm also in favour of a seperate article rather than expanding the Morality article. Great idea, and very useful for players who have slow reaction times and miss them :P Also, the consequences of interrupts are important to have noted down. Bronzey 08:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) REQUEST: Could someone with the PC version find and extract the Paragon/Renegade interrupt icons for me? They'd be very useful for the article. Preferably PNG with transparent background.JakePT 08:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've recreated them myself, so I don't need these so much anymore, though if people would prefer an exact copy, the actual file from the game, then by all means share. : JakePT 10:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The idea for the article is good. Also the icons look really great but I think that Spart and Lancer will want the originals. Nice job with the icons. SoulRipper 14:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I would prefer the originals, but I have to say that the created ones are really good, and from what I can tell accurate. Still if we could get the ones from the game then that is preferable. However if we can't get them, then I would have to say that I'd be ok with using these ones. Still, getting the ones from the game would be a good idea. Lancer1289 14:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well it appears that this also got lost, and the article was initally created, Interrupt. So now we do need to sort this out quickly and probably move the discussion to the Interrupt talk page. Lancer1289 05:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC)